


Owl You Need Is Love

by spiritofneglect



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, So Bokuto, i needed to do this, inspiration after I bought these, owl pun pyjamas, owl puns, reader - Freeform, seriously I found these PJs in the shops, silly reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofneglect/pseuds/spiritofneglect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see some enticing pyjamas at the store today, and who are you to say no to a pun that will undoubtfully give you laughs and please your boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl You Need Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> I saw these PJs in the shops today, it seriously sad this, and they're exactly as described. I got them because they reminded me so much of our little Owl boy so much.   
> And they're the perfect fanfic material.

When you had gone to the shops to seek out the quilt cover of one of your favourite tv shows and maybe pick up a cushion too, you had not expected to find yourself roaming into the intimates section of the store. You wondered through the maze of undergarments, lace and plain divided but by a single walkway through the centre.   
You huffed, coming face to face with a display of hanging Pjs, small shorts that would only just cover your ass with soft fabric, matching comfy shirts with cats and cute logos. You made a sharp turn to the left, rounding the wall of Pjs only to have to walk along the otherside to get to the main tiled path of the store to eventually get back to the front with the check outs. Your boyfriend was expecting you back at the apartment before long, and being impatient and a general nuisance when kept waiting too long - you would rather get there as soon as possible. You didn’t want a distressed and attention needy Bokuto on your hands just because you were late back to the apartment. And you couldn’t really send him a text right now, not with your phone jammed into the pocket of your jeans and headphones plugged in, playing your favourite character playlist loudly. But as you went to leave the colourful isle, a particularly bright set of very pink pyjamas caught your attention - much to your annoyance - however your eyes immediately zeroed in on a little sleepy owl settled in a large O. And, against your better judgement, you stopped to look closer. The shirt was large, very large, meant for women much bigger than you, it had matching three quarter pants, little sleeping owls printed on the grey soft fabric and darker grey outlines of thin branches they where perched.   
The shirt itself was a bright and invasive pink, the words where bold and black, printing out in large letters.   
Owl you need is love   
You peered at the little pun, chewing at your bottom lip before glancing at the size. Too big. You went to walk away, but your feet felt heavy, and you worried your bottom lip, the wallet in your pocket suddenly burning.   
A small dammit muttered past your lips as you took too scolding steps back to come face to face with PJs, you dropped the basket of items to riffle through the sizes, coming down to its smallest one in the plus size PJs. You yanked it from the rack, aggressively picking up the basket before marching to the change rooms. You showed the lady the one item and she waved you to a open curtained room cubicle. You dumped the basket again, pulling the curtain shut as you were already undoing your jeans. It was the oversized PJ pants that would be the real problem, the shirt could drape off your shoulder if it was a little too big. You quickly stepped out the skinny jeans pooled at your feet, pulling the soft and baggy pyjama pants up around your hips.   
It fit.  
Only just, but it was undeniable that the pants would in fact stay on your figure as you walked around in them at home, maybe they would twist around a bit as you tossed in your sleep, but they would definitely stay up. You sighed, letting your head roll back slightly.   
“Well that answers that.”   
You changed back, picking up the PJs and shoving it on top of the items in the basket, nodding to the employee on the way out of the change rooms.   
Bokuto was going to adore the PJs. 

When you got back to the shared apartment (Bokuto had started off as your roommate) your boyfriend was carrying a pile of sheets, despite his wayward personality he had a high standard of hygiene (you suspect it has something to do with keeping his hair at it’s best). You watched him with the faint owl print sheets, they towered over his head, he had always had a habit of trying to do everything at once. So in that pile of sheets you were willing to bet was also his quilt cover, pillow cases and some dirty laundry.   
“You’re home!”   
He also had the habit of being easily distracted, usually with tedious consequences. This particular time you happened to be the distraction, and the pile of sheets on the floor was the tedious consequence.   
“Hey Kou!”   
Said boyfriend glomped you, his smile wide and bright, his eyes latching onto the bag in our hand.   
“You found it?” He picked up the bag, and you simply laughed as he emptied the contents onto the table, you following after him with a small bounce and a grin. He would see the PJs soon. “W-what is this?”  
That was it.  
“Those, Kou-“ you stepped beside him, taking the PJs from his hands, “- are my new PJs, let me go put them on.”   
It was only the afternoon, but the rest of the day was to be spent inside before you both started last papers for your University degrees, and so you had already planned to be lounging in soft PJs around the apartment for the afternoon before the hell of papers began, so getting changed now was to the advantage.  
You were already beginning to strip on the way to your room, albeit small you still managed to keep your whole life in there, and have it a certain degree messy too. You kicked off the jeans and pulled the shirt over your head, unclipping the bra with ease before slipping on the shirt, the tag coming off with a quick yank and snap of the band, then the pants that sat comfortably on your hips and bagged around your legs lazily.   
You walked in your socks back into the living space of the apartment, pants swimming around your legs and shirt loosely falling off one shoulder.   
“Check it, Kou.”   
Bokuto was already facing the small hall to the rooms when you stepped out, and you saw how his eyes snapped to your revealed shoulder, some of your collar bone showing, then his gaze slid over your chest and he locked onto the little message printed on the front.   
He licked dry lips.   
Owl you need is love  
His eyes tore back up to yours, and now they burned bright and ferocious, his grin tugging in a mess of humour and lust all in one. He stalked closer, hands coming to your hips before sliding up, your top riding up around his wrists as it pooled and dragged up your torso slightly, revealing the band of the pants hugging loosely.   
“I like them,” his hands slid sound the back, easily slipping into the back of the PJs to cup your cheeks and pull you closer. “Nearly as much as you.”   
You laughed, hands grabbing at the front of his shirt. ‘if you like them that much then maybe we should get you a pair.”   
Bokuto’s eyes suddenly widened and his lips made a little O as the idea sparked in his mind. “That’s genius (y/n)! We’re getting me one right after this!”  
You didn’t even need to ask what this was when he had that grin, that certain flame in his eyes.   
“I’ll show you owl the love in the world.”  
Your smiled into the kiss as he ducked his head.

—————————

“He’s going to love this!”  
“Bokuto’s he’s going to laugh his ass off first.”   
Bokuto laughed loudly, running for the door in pure excitement as the knocking continued with a little collar fro ma voice you knew all too well as very sly and very dorky.   
“That is if Tskushima doesn’t first.”   
However you are too late, as Bokuto swings the door open passionately, standing in the door way with arms spread and sending tall with pride.   
“(y/n) and I have matching PJ’s!”   
At the burst of loud, mocking laughter you shove Bokuto aside with your elbow to stand beside him in front of the door war, hands on hips and face screwed up in defence and your own special sort of pride. You glare at Kuro as he busts a gut, leaning over arm wrapped over his belly and mouth wide as he is lost into his own laughter and the ridiculousness of the situation.   
Tsukishima just furrows his eye brows at you and Bokuto, disapproval shining brightly in his narrowed eyes. “Tch. Who let you two out of the nut house?”   
“You’re the one whose friends with us.” You reply just as quickly as his insult, and smirk as he narrows his eyes further, lips curling up into a small smile before twitching as he forces it back into a scowl.   
“I’m looking for the receipt, I should return you as goods broken upon purchase.”   
You only laughed loudly, grinning widely as you pulled the stubborn Tsukishima into the apartment, the kind treatment however was not extended to the still laughing Kuro, as you simply punched the guy to get him to shut up before dragging him unceremoniously into the living space.   
Bokuto only grinning happily and slinging an arm around his equally as silly partner.


End file.
